


offender

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Sulking Wolves, fashion advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-06
Updated: 2003-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: "Well clearly, you've offended him."





	

"Well clearly, you've offended him."  
  
Vecchio eyed the sulking wolf and tipped his head back to consult the ceiling.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this? I'm a civil servant, don't I give back to the community, didn't I play in the PAL softball league, don't I feed and house my whole crazy family?" He adjusted his gaze to glare at the Mountie. "I even _carpool_ ," he said in an accusing tone. "And now, you tell me I'm _offending_ you?"  
  
Fraser drew himself up and responded in clipped tones: "I believe I told you you'd offended _Diefenbaker_."  
  
Ray threw up his hands.   
  
"It's the same thing! Don't even think I don't know that you're always deflecting, projecting, whatever on to the wolf. If you say he's offended, then you mean you."  
  
Fraser colored slightly but did not relax.  
  
"Look. Whatever I said, I unsay it, okay?"  
  
"You don't like my dress."  
  
"I never said that," Ray insisted. "I just said I don't think electric teal's your color."


End file.
